¿Cómo Salgo de la Friendzone?
by Endaki308
Summary: YAOI, si no te gusta, no leas y punto. Kazemaru y Endo han sido mejores amigos de toda su vida... Pero, ahora, Endo siente algo más que solo amistad, y quiere llevar las cosas un poco más allá de eso... ¿Podrá lograrlo?
1. Prólogo

Y ahí estaba, su mejor amigo cargaba puesta una coleta que él mismo le había regalado hace años, cuando éste había empezado a dejar crecer su cabello como el de una mujer.

-Buenos días, Mamoru-kun-Dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-Er... Buenos días, Ichi-san. Ehm ¿Tienes la tarde ocupada o algo por el estilo?

El peliazul negó la cabeza.- ¡Nope! ¿Por qué preguntas?

Endo dudó por un segundo.- Pues... este... Me preguntaba si querías tomar una caminata conmigo, o algo así.

-¡Me encantaría!-La sonrisa de Kazemaru se hizo aún más grande, y el castaño sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.- Un rato entre mejores amigos no hace mal, ¿cierto?

Ahora el moreno sintió me lo atravesaban con una espada.

_**Mejores...**_

_**Amigos...**_

Hizo su mejor intento de sonrisa-... Cierto.

-Oye Mamoru, ¿Te sientes bien?-Preguntó con preocupación el oji-avellana- Se te nota algo raro.

El moreno trago saliva.- Sí, ¡me encuentro perfectamente!

**Carla: Bueno pues… ¡Esto se nos ha ocurrido completamente de la nada!**

**Andre: Esto de salir de la friendzone… Se ve como todo un rollo, ¿No es así?**

**Pero supongo que lo veremos más adelante! :D **

**Carls: Recuerden que IE no nos pertenece (?) **

**SAYONARA MATA-NEE!**


	2. Cap 1: La caminata

**Flashback**

El peliazul miro la palma del moreno-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es una coleta-Contestó Endo- Se me ocurrió que podrías usarla, para que el cabello no te entorpeciera al jugar.

-Oh… Ehmm, gracias-Dirigió su mano hacia donde estaba la coleta, pero Endo la apartó.

-Déjame hacerlo por ti-Y se colocó a espaldas de Kazemaru, sostuvo su cabello y le puso la coleta.- Te sienta bien-Dijo con su radiante sonrisa.

Kazemaru se volvió sonriente, y le dio un abrazo- Qué considerado eres, Mamoru-kun.

Endo le devolvió el abrazo con fuerta- ¿Con mi mejor amigo? Siempre.

El peliazul sonrió aún más.-¿Siempre seremos mejores amigos, verdad Mamoru-kun?

-Claro- Contestó Endo- Seremos mejores amigos por siempre, Ichi-san.

**Fin del Flashback **

Endo recordaba eso como si hubiera sido ayer. Y, luego de cuatro años, se arrepentía de lo que había dicho más que nunca.

Ahora se encontraba tratando de prestar atención a la clase de física, pero no podía enfocarse.

De pronto sintió que algo le golpeaba fuertemente la frente.- ¡Oucht!- Bajó la vista al suelo - ¿Una tiza? ¿Qué demonios…?

-¡Endo, preste atención a la clase!- Le dijo bruscamente el profesor.

Endo tragó saliva.- Claro profesor.

Goenji lo miró preocupado, y le susurró.- Oye Endo, ¿Estás bien?

Endo asintió.- Sí, estoy bien.

Cinco minutos antes de que sonara el timbre, el profesor borró el pizarrón.- Kazemaru, ¿Me harías el favor de repartir las pruebas?

-Hai-Dijo el peliazul.

Se levantó y cogió los exámenes del escritorio, y empezó a entregarlos según aparecían los nombres. El de Kido, Goenji, su propio examen…

-¡Endo…- Y perdió la voz al ver la nota. Una enorme F estaba escrita con bolígrafo rojo.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó el moreno ante la llamada de su mejor amigo.

-Bueno… Aquí tienes tu examen- Dijo tendiéndole el papel a Endo con cierta cara de preocupación, pero luego recordó que tenía que entregar el resto y siguió con su tarea.

* * *

**Más tarde…**

-¡Endou!-Llamó el oji avellana

El nombrado volteó.- Hola Kazemaru, te estaba esperando ¿Vamos?-Ichirouta asintió.

Empezaron a caminar sin prisa alguna por las calles, no hablaban pero el silencio no era del todo incómodo, ya estaban acostumbrados a estar así.

-Mamoru-kun… - Fue el peliazul el que rompió el silencio- ¿Estás bien?-Lo miró con preocupación. El moreno se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, ¿Cuándo demonios había terminado enamorado?

Asintió, y le dio su mejor sonrisa.- Claro, estoy bien. ¿Por qué me lo preguntan tanto últimamente?

Kazemaru se encogió de hombros.- No lo sé, pero te ves algo… distinto.

Endo suspiró-Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si vamos al Rai Rai Ken?

-¡Genial! Oye, quisiera preguntarte otra cosa…

-Dime, Ichi-san

-Sé que no eres muy bueno en física, pero esa nota tampoco es normal… ¿Estás entendiendo las clases?

-Ehmm…Bueno…-Contestó nerviosos el castaño-La verdad… No.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo-Dijo Ichirouta-Si quieres que te explique algo…

-Por supuesto-Lo interrumpió antes de pensarlo dos veces, aunque debió haberlo hecho, en realidad.- Ya estamos-Dijo cuando estuvieron al frente del famoso restaurante.

Comieron en silencio. Endo miraba a su compañero con cierto disimulo. La idea de la caminata era decirle algo, pero no se atrevía.

En esos momentos, se sentía como un auténtico cobarde.

Por alguna razón, recordó la vez en la que Kazemaru había dejado el equipo. El castaño se había sentido muy deprimido en aquella ocasión.

_-No puedo ser tan fuerte como tú- _Le había dicho Ichirouta. Pero, la verdad, él no se sentía tan fuerte. Todo lo contrario, pues estaba ahí derrumbándose porque su mejor amigo no lo veía como algo más que eso.

Se había quedado mirándolo sin disimulo alguno sin darse cuenta, con los palillos sosteniendo los fideos en medio del aire.

-Mamoru-kun, ¿No vas a comer?

El moreno se sonrojo un poco, lo habían atrapado. Sonrió con cierto nerviosismo.- Sí, tan solo me distraje un poco- _Y también pensabas en lo hermoso que es, _dijo una voz en su cabeza. Se mordió la lengua y siguió comiendo.

Al terminar de comer fueron a pagar.- Déjame brindártelo-Dijo Endo.

-Oh, no es necesario, puedo pagar mi parte Mamoru…

-¡No te preocupes! He sido yo quien te ha invitado. Además, me ayudarás en física, tómale como un agradecimiento.

El oji avellana sonrió y dio un pequeño suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza.- No tienes remedio.- Se fijó en su reloj, habían pasado mucho tiempo haciendo absolutamente nada.- Oh demonios, ya es tarde. Debemos ir a casa.

-Owh-Contestó Endo-Es una lástima, casi nunca pasamos tiempo juntos fuera de la secundaria.

Kazemaru puso una mueca que el castaño no supo descifrar- Lo sé, me gustaría poder pasar más tiempo contigo de vez en cuando…

-Al menos puedo acompañarte a casa, si quieres

-¿No llegarías más tarde a la tuya?-Preguntó Ichirouta.

-No importa, no me causara problema alguno.- Respondió el moreno sonriendo.

Y así fue como lo acompañó hasta su casa, hablando nada más que trivialidades en el camino…- Hasta mañana, Mamoru-kun-Dijo el peliazul.

-Hasta mañana, Ichi-chan-Contestó Mamoru, para luego volver a casa.

Al llegar, se encontró con una madre algo preocupada.- Mamoru, ¿Dónde estabas? Empezaba a preocuparme.

-Tranquila ma, Ichirouta y yo salimos a caminar… También fuimos al Rai Rai Ken- Endo sonrió, pero, siendo su madre, podía notar de que había algo más detrás de esa sonrisa.

* * *

**Carla: está corto, lo sé, pero la inspiración es traicionera xD Además no me gustaría que todo pasara de golpe :v**

**Andre: Pobre Endo, está sufriendo :ccccccccccccc**

**Carla: Créeme... Yo sufro escribiendo su sufrimiento. Deberías entenderlo, ya sabes como me pongo con el capitulo 46... T-T**

**Andre: Sí, sí... YO IGUAL T.T**

***lloran como un par de idiotas***

**Bueno... Recuerden que IE no nos pertenece (Por desgracia D:)**

**SAYONARA MATTA-NEE**


	3. Cap 2: Clase de Física

**Carls-chan: Hooola! Buenas noches o días o tardes o sea cuál sea el momento del día en el que estén xD Aquí les traigo el bello capítulo dos.**

**Está dedicado a mí mejor amiga más que eso mi parabatai con la cual comparto esta cuenta y que posiblemente ya conozcáis su nombre es Andre-chan ya que cumple años este domingo :3**

**Bueno, quisiera recordarles que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece sino a Level-5 :cc**

**Sin más el cap, ¡Espero disfruten!**

* * *

Era sábado al fin, y nuestro adorado protagonista podía quedarse durmiendo hasta tarde ya que no había práctica, si no fuera porque…

-MAMORU ENDO-Gritó su madre, haciendo que se cayera estrepitosamente de su cama. -¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO? –Preguntó con su examen de física en la mano (**Carla: Ya saben, el que reprobó)**.

Endo tardó en reaccionar. -¿Eh?-Entrecerró los ojos. -¡Mama! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-¡Del desorden de tu escritorio! ¿Me vas a explicar?

Endo suspiró y se sentó. –Pues, yo… -Entonces recordó todo lo que le había estado sucediendo: No había estado prestando atención en clase porque estaba muy ocupado pensando en que… Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo. Bajo la mirada.

_**Amigos, y nada más. **_

Sin darse cuenta, un aura negra lo estaba rodeando y su mirada se perdió. –Yo…-Logró balbucear.

Su madre lo miró preocupada, y se arrodilló junto a él. –Mi niño…-Suspiró apoyándole la mano en el hombro. -¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Kazemaru? Seguro no tiene problemas en explicarte.

-No lo sé, má… No quiero molestarlo…

-Pero es tu mejor amigo, se supone que están para apoyarse el uno al otro.

Endo suspiró y se abrazó a sí mismo.

-¿Cuándo es el próximo examen?

El portero se quedó pensando un momento. _Oh, mierda. –_Este miércoles.

-Entonces dile que venga mañana.

Endo asintió. –Está bien.

-Oh, y, Mamoru-Dijo antes de dejar la habitación.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás seguro de que has estado bien?

El castaño mágicamente salió de su trance, y sonrió. –Sí, estoy perfectamente. –Luego de que su madre dejara la habitación no muy convencida, tomó su celular y marcó.

-¿Ichi-san?

-¿Mamoru-kun?-Preguntó Kazemaru arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Te desperté?-Se sintió apenado. –Discúlpame.

-No, no importa. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Bueno… Yo… Si no es una molestia…

-Tú nunca serás una molestia –Dejó escapar el peliazul.

-Quisiera saber si puedes venir mañana a explicarme el objetivo de física que va para el examen.

-¡Pues claro! Sabes que no tengo problema en ayudarte.

-Entonces… ¿Te veo mañana?

-Sí, hasta mañana.

Al día siguiente, alrededor de las 11 A.m., el peliazul apareció frente su puerta.

Suspiró levemente, acomodó su coleta y tocó el timbre. Mordió su labio inferior mientras esperaba.

La mamá de Endo abrió la puerta. –Buenos días, Kazemaru.

-Buenos días.

-Pasa, Mamoru te está esperando. Estás en tu casa.

Caminó hasta la sala y vio a Endo sentado en una mesa. Cuando Kaze se acercó más, Mamoru alzó su vista. El oji avellana sonrió y el castaño mostró su gran sonrisa radiante.

En realidad, Ichirouta se había dado cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma, pero sus ojos no brillaban como antes. Ya no tenían ese brillo tan particular de él que el peliazul siempre habría admirado.

Y lo quería de vuelta.

-¿Empezamos?-Preguntó Kazemaru.

-Sí, toma asiento.-Contestó Endo.

-Bueno-Suspiró Kaze-El examen del miércoles es sobre la teoría de la relatividad…

Empezaron a repasar. Kazemaru intentaba explicar de la forma más sencilla posbile, y Endo de alguna sorprendente manera sí se daba cuenta, pero no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Más bien agradecía a su querido amigo el esfuerzo.

Kazemaru, por su parte, no entendía porqué el moreno le había pedido ayuda a él. Era su mejor amigo, sí, pero no es como si fuera un genio de la física o de cualquier otra materia. Si fuera Endo, le hubiera pedido ayuda a Kido… Aunque le gustaba eso, en cierto modo.

Sin darse cuenta, habían pasado ya dos horas desde la llegada del peliazul. Lo bueno era que ya empezaba a entender.

La mamá de Endo trajo una enorme plato de Onigiris a la mesa y ellos empezaron a comer.

Ichirouta empezó a hablar y el portero se quedó mirándolo, pero no prestaba atención a lo que decía.

Empezó a pensar en aquel día en el que le pidió que se uniera al equipo. Al principio, el peliazul no estaba muy convencido de dejar el club de Atletismo, pero luego cedió.

-Mamoru, ¿Me estás escuchando?-Preguntó cerca del rostro de Endo. _Peligrosamente cerca, _se dio cuenta éste, y su rostro se volvió rojo como un tomate.

-¿Ah?-Dijo retrocediendo tan bruscamente que se cayó de la silla.

Kazemaru sonrió y el moreno infló sus cachetes. –Oye no te rías, que me ha dolido. –Se quejó sobándose la espalda.

-Oh vamos Mamoru -Contestó el oji avellana-Has soportado cosas peores, te lo aseguro. Es algo bastante admirable de ti.

_Pero te aseguro que nada que supere todo esto, _pensó.

* * *

**El día del examen. **

Endo Mamoru tenía su nivel de nerviosismo al tope. Miraba hacia todos lados mientras el profesor repartía las hojas. Hizo contacto visual con Kazemaru, el cual le mostró su pulgar arriba y murmuró "suerte", cosa que el castaño agradeció.

-Muy bien alumnos ya pueden empezar-Dijo el profesor.

Endo llenó la información en blanco y miro a los ejercicios con el ceño fruncidos, pero a medida que empezó a leerlos se dio cuanta de algo.

-¡SIII!-Exclamó con los brazos en alto de la alegría.

-¿Algo que quiera compartir con la clase?-Preguntó el profesor.

-No, nada. –Y volvió su mirada hacia su hoja. _Se acordaba. Se acordaba de algo. ¡SE ACORDABA!, _era todo lo que pensaba el chico mientras escribía.

Un poco más atrás, Kazemaru lo veía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**El día de la entrega. **

Esta vez era el profesor quien repartía las hojas corregidas. Ambos chicos se mordían las uñas de la curiosidad: Kido, excelente. Goenji, muy bien. Aki, muy bien. Natsumi, excelente. Kazemaru, bien. Endo…

-¡Una B+!-Dijo alegre. Eso era un regular, un regular encaminado hacia_ bien._

De pronto, recibió un abrazo que no se esperaba. –Me alegro por ti, Mamoru-kun.

El aludido se quedó estático por unos segundos antes de corresponder el abrazo. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se abrazaban de esa forma, Endo percibiendo la esencia del de cabellos largos, mientras éste enterraba su rostro en el hombro del castaño. Endo sonrió. –Yo también, Ichi-san. Yo también.

* * *

**Créanme, yo sufro escribiendo esto D:**

**¡Eso ha sido todo! Sé que estos capítulos son algo cortos, pero supongo cada quien da lo que puede xD **

**Eeeeeeen fin, los reviews se agradecen mucho :3**

**Sayonara-matta-nee!**


	4. Cap 3: ¿Inesperado?

**Carls-chan: ¡Al fin, al fin! Bienvenidos otra vez a un capítulo más de esta cosa que oso llamar fic :v Sé que me he tardado pero, ¡BLOQUEO! (Imagínense que cada vez que trataba de escribir, aparecía el anuncio del televisor de los padrinos mágicos… Solo que este no es parental :I) **

**Recuerden que IE no me pertenece xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¿Inesperado?**

De pronto, se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse de una sola patada y Endo Mamoru entró con aire victorioso a su casa.

-¡Mamá! –Gritó emocionado -¡Pasé el examen!

Su madre salió de sabrá ella dónde y abrazó a su hijo. -¡Mamoru, me alegro tanto! Es un alivio….

-Gracias má, pero realmente tengo que agradecérselo a Ichirouta.

Su mamá sencillamente sonrió, y fue a fijarse en que la puerta no hubiera quedado demasiado dañada.

Mientras, Endo entraba a su habitación y se quitó la parte superior del uniforme, para tirarse en su cama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Todavía faltaban más exámenes, pero, ¡Eso no era importante ahora!

Cerraba sus ojos con algo de pesadez, e imágenes de su día aparecían en su mente. El abrazo que Kazemaru le había dado se mantuvo ahí, estático, por un segundo olvido el dilema que le causaba el estar enamorado de su mejor amigo, y disfruto de aquella imagen. Se sentía genuinamente feliz.

De pronto, su celular sonó.

-Moshi moshi –Contestó.

-¡Hola, Mamoru! –Saludó cierto peliazul desde la otra línea –Verás… Pensaba que era hora de que yo te brindara algo a ti. Así que, ¡Vamos por un helado, en conmemoración a tu buena nota!

-Oh, eh… No es necesario, Ichirouta.

-¡Oh, vamos Mamoru! Tú siempre me haces presentes, y siento que yo no hago nada por ti. Además, ¡Es un helado! ¡No puedes rechazar un helado!

El moreno suspiró. -¿No haces nada por mí? –Dijo sin pensar –Ichi, ¡Tú siempre estás ahí! Me ayudas a pesar de lo torpe que soy, y siempre has sido tan bueno conmigo… -Se detuvo, estaba hablando de más.

El oji avellana se encontraba algo sonrojado desde el otro lado. –Dios, ¿Qué me pasa? –Murmuró para sí mismo.

-¿Qué dices? –Preguntó el castaño.

-Oh, nada. En fin, ¿aceptas la oferta o no?

Endo soltó otro suspiro. –Está bien –Aceptó –Pero sólo por ser tú –Admitió.

-Te veo en 20 minutos, Mamoru –El aludido casi pudo ver la suave sonrisa de su amigo –Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego –Se despidió.

Luego de colgar, se quedó por unos segundos mirando la pantalla del celular como un idiota. Entonces, reaccionó.

-¿Veinte minutos? ¡Mierda! –Exclamó mientras se paraba y tomó una ducha y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo en ese lapso de tiempo. Todavía tenía una toalla en la cabeza cuando escuchó que el peliazul llamaba a la puerta. La toalla quedó olvidada en la cama y el bajo como alma que lleva el diablo por las escaleras.

-¡Mamoru, un día de estos te vas a caer! –Le advirtió su madre.

-¡Mamá, voy a salir un Ichirouta! –Fue lo único que dijo antes de largarse.

-Cuídate –Dijo su madre a pesar de que sabía que su hijo ya no la escuchada.

-Hola otra vez, Mamoru –Saludó Kazemaru.

-Hola –Contestó Endo.

* * *

El moreno comía un helado de chocolate, y el peli azul uno de mantecado con chispas de colores. Endo dejaba que Kazemaru le contara de todo, mientras el sencillamente callaba escuchando y pensando en lo hermoso que se veía.

Entonces, una voz conocida los saludó. Ambos voltearon a su lado izquierdo para ver a Ryuji Midorikawa con una sonrisa en el rostro, junto con Hiroto, quien saludaba con la mano.

-¡Hola chicos! –Kaze fue el primero en hablar.

Endo, al igual que Hiroto, alzo la mano, puesto que tenía la boca llena de helado.

-Que extraño verlos por aquí –Mencionó el pelirrojo.

-¡Cierto! –Acordó Midorikawa -¿O a caso… -Dejó sus manos caer a la altura de sus caderas y hecho la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, sonriendo de medio lado **(Andre: Carla, ¿No estás viendo mucho Mekaku city?/Carls: No, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? e.é) **–están en una cita?

Mamoru casi escupe el helado, y Kazemaru se sonrojó en exceso. –¡N-n-no! –Habló el peliazul -¿Cómo se te ocurre, Mido?

El peli verde alzó los hombros -¿Quién sabe? Ustedes dos son muy unidos, chicos…

-Sí, pero solo somos muy buenos amigos –Fue el moreno quien habló esta vez, algo adolorido con sus propias palabras. –… Nada más…

-No te preocupes Endo –Murmuró Hiroto cerca del castaño, haciendo que este se sobresaltara –Así empezamos Mido y yo…

-¡Hasta luego! –Dijo Mido y ambos se alejaron.

Esperen un segundo, ¿QUÉ demonios acababa de decir Hiroto? El portero se quedó mirando a la dirección por la que desaparecieron, anonadado.

-¿Mamoru? –Preguntó el velocista al frente -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –Contestó el aludido, mientras ponía su atención en su mejor amigo otra vez. Se dio cuenta deque todavía se veía algo sonrojado, pero con una expresión algo seria.

De pronto, Endo lo tomó de los cachetes, y los estiró hacia arriba en forma de "sonrisa". -¡Sonríe, Ichi-san!

El oji avellana empezó a reírse -¡Mamoru-kun, suéltame!

-Así me gusta –Respondió sonriendo ligeramente, quedándose prendado mientras veía a Kaze.

-Mamoru… -Empezó el Ichirouta. Iba adecirle que ya podía quitar sus manos de ahí, pero al ver la expresión de su amigo, no pudo.

Fue como si su corazón diera un vuelco. Se quedó anonadado viendo la expresión de los ojos del castaño. Tenía una expresión dulce y tranquila, y algo particular brillaba en sus ojos.

Algo, se atrevía a decir, más intenso que la felicidad que solía rodearlo. Se sonrojó un poco más. Cualquiera que los viera en esa situación pensaría algo equivocado… pero eso no importaba.

Antes de darse cuenta el peliazul tenía sus labios posados en los del castaño, el cual abrió sus ojos a sobre manera, cosa que Ichirouta también hizo al reaccionar. Se separó de golpe.

-Mamoru, lo siento –Empezó nervioso –Este yo… -Su amigo todavía tenía una expresión de shock, que Kazemaru malinterpretó –Discúlpame, de verdad lo siento… ¡Hasta luego! –Y corrió fuera del lugar.

-¡Ichirouta espera! –Se levantó Endo de golpe, pero éste último ya no podía escucharlo. A la final, tuvo que ser él quien pagó apresuradamente para luego salir del lugar. Miró hacia todas las direcciones, pero ya no había ni rastro del velocista.

Pensó en acercarse hasta su casa, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Quizá el mismo debía pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, ¿Kazemaru también estaba enamorado de él? Endo estaba bastante seguro de sus sentimientos, pero lo más probable es que Ichirouta no lo estaba…

-Mejor me voy a casa –Suspiró finalmente, y, aparentemente, la época de lluvias ya había empezado.

* * *

Entró a su casa, un poco cabizbajo, donde lo recibió su madre.

-¡Mamoru, estás empapado!

-Ya lo sé…

-Te prepararé un té…

Al servir el té, Endo empezó a tomarlo en silencio, y su madre se sentó frente a él.

-Mamoru, necesito que me digas lo que está pasando.

-¿A qué te refieres, má?

-No te hagas el tonto Mamoru, soy tu madre. Me doy cuenta de las cosas por más que trates de ocultarlo, así que escúpelo de una vez.

Endo sólo suspiró. Su madre volvió a hablar, esta vez con un tono más suave –Sea lo que sea hijo, tienes que decírmelo –Empezó poniendo una mano sobre su hombro –Eres mi único hijo, y me preocupo por ti. No importa lo que me digas, con tal de que sea la verdad, lo aceptaré, porque te amo. Recuérdalo siempre, Mamoru.

Endo alzó la vista hacia su madre, y volvió a suspirar. –Mamá, yo… -Tragó saliva –Me he enamorado de… Me he enamorado de Kazemaru.

La señora solamente sonrió con dulzura, y pensó –_Tenía que haberlo visto venir…_

* * *

**Carls-chan: No sé qué decir con este capítulo, ni siquiera sé si fue doloroso o gratificante escribirlo. **

**Andre-chan: ¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES QUÉ DECIR, CARLA? ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS VAS A DEJARLO ASÍ? **

**Carls-chan: Cálmate Andre, lo importante es que mi bloqueo cedió xD … Además, ya tengo el siguiente medio formado. Solo espero no tardarme mucho… Ya solo le quedan, como mucho, dos capítulos a la historia… **

**Andre: ¿QUÉ? ¿Le harás una continuación, al menos? **

**Carls: Mmmm… Es posible, si se me ocurre algo xd. Como sea, ¡Mata-nee! :D**

**PD: Nos hemos creado una página en fb para compartir nuestras pendejadas y demás :3 xD Pásense si gustan.**

** pages/Endaki308/603746689740350?fref=ts**


	5. Cap 4: Pensamientos del Viento

**Carla: ¡Holi crayoli! Yo aquí, escribiendo de madrugada xD Espero no me maten :3 Aunque, si me mataran nunca podrían enterarse del par de fics que tengo en mente… Así que si pensaban en eso, reconsidérenlo e.é**

**Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level-5, y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Pensamientos del Viento.**

Me miré frente al espejo, todo listo: uniforme bien puesto, zapatos, bolso… solo faltaba una cosa. Abrí el primer cajón de una mesa de noche que se encontraba junto a mi cama, y extendí mi mano para sacar una coleta de color rojo. Amarré mi pelo en una colita alta y sonreí.

Al bajar, me encontré con el desayuno. Mientras comía, me pregunté cómo estaría mi amigo Mamoru, pues en estos días lo había notado bastante extraño. Algo… _taciturno_. Y sí, el mismo Mamoru Endo que ustedes conocen.

Era como si ese brillo que tanto me gustaba de él viniera a ratos, y no todo el tiempo como estaba acostumbrado. Incluso, me preocupaba el hecho de que a veces se mostrara aún más callado conmigo. _¿Tendrá algo que decirme?, _me preguntaba constantemente. Quizá estaba exagerando y le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto, pero preocuparse de tal forma era normal, porque eso suelen hacer los _mejores amigos. _Se preocupan más el uno por el otro que nada.

¿Verdad?

* * *

Sonreí –Un rato entre _**mejores amigos **_no hace mal, ¿cierto? –Admito que las palabras 'mejores amigos' me costaron un poco. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Más importante que eso: Quería ir a pasear por ahí un rato. A lo mejor me hablaba de lo que pasaba.

Cuando Mamoru me dijo que se encontraba bien, no le creí, pero fingí que así era. Cada vez me preocupaba más, pues no era la primera vez que me mentía de forma tan descarada… Y no solo a mí, si no al resto de nuestros amigos.

Ese día le pegaron una tiza en la cabeza a Mamoru. Fuera de eso, tuve que entregar las pruebas de física; la mayoría salimos bien, excepto…

-¡Endo… -Sentí que perdí mi voz por un segundo. Me pregunté si esa nota y la desatención en clase tenían que ver con todo lo que pasaba por su mente, que yo no lograba descifrar. –Bueno… Aquí tienes tu examen –Quería decirle algo más, pero tenía que entregar el resto de los exámenes.

* * *

La mayor parte del paseo fue en completo silencio. No me resultaba incómodo, de hecho me daba algo de tiempo para pensar. Viendo a Mamoru, parecía acomplejado y algo cansado, como si estuviera a cargo de cumplir la labor de Atlas _**(1). **_

Definitivamente el peso que cargaba debía ser enorme, pues, pareceré repetitivo, pero estaba tan… Distinto. Desde que lo conocí, siempre ha sido un gran amigo; una persona alegre, determinada, perseverante y… Tenía que admitirlo, era como un rayito de sol en mi vida. Con todas sus elocuencias, cauchos y sonrisas anchas y brillantes había hecho de mi vida algo distinto a lo que en un principio aspiró a ser.

Después de que volviera a mentirme diciéndome que se encontraba bien, decidimos ir al Rai Rai Ken. En el camino me le ofrecí para explicarle física, y el aceptó sin siquiera dudarlo.

Mientras comíamos, podía sentir sus pequeñas miradas. Un calor extraño cubría mi rostro, pero gracias al cielo no parecía notarse. Por un momento, la mirada de Mamoru dejó de ser disimulada y se quedó fija en mí.

-Mamoru-kun, ¿No vas a comer? –Pregunté y el… ¿Se sonrojó? No. Debía ser mi imaginación. ¿Por qué razón Mamoru se sonrojaría por mí?

Él, a pesar de mis protestas, pagó toda la comida. Me fijé en la hora, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido y era bastante tarde. Se entristeció un poco al saber que nos teníamos que separar.

Sí, para mí también era un poco frustrante verlo sólo en la secundaria, rodeados por todos. Quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con él… Traté de disimular la frustración lo mejor que pude –Lo sé, me gustaría poder pasar más tiempo contigo de vez en cuando… -Me acompañó hasta mi casa, lo cual fue bastante agradable porque, por unos minutos, hablábamos de cualquier trivialidad. Me despedí de él.

* * *

El sábado en la mañana Mamoru me llamó para pedirme que fuera el día siguiente a explicarle física. A pesar de que su llamada me despertó, no me molestó en lo absoluto... Él nunca me molestaría, y sin querer se lo hice saber.

Se sintió bien escuchar su voz en la mañana. Ya lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez fue una sensación algo diferente.

Como sea, el domingo cuando fui a su casa me sentí algo nervioso mientras esperaba en la puerta. Tanto, que me mordía el labio. A pesar de que yo le había ofrecido mi ayuda, algo me hacía preguntarme porqué no se la había pedido a otra persona un poco mejor en esa asignatura.

Cuando entré, tenía esa hermosa, grande y radiante sonrisa suya; pero sus ojos no brillaban tanto como antes. Adoraba ese brillo, y quería volverlo a ver. Quería que Mamoru saliera de su melancolía y volviera a ser el mismo, o sino… terminaría deprimiéndome yo también.

Le expliqué de la forma más sencilla que pude, y luego de un rato empezó a entender. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, en realidad me gustaba que me escogiera en lugar de alguien más.

Mientras comíamos Onigiris hechos por su madre, le comenté al respecto, pero me dí cuenta de que no me prestaba atención… tan sólo me miraba. Luego de unos minutos, casi sin pensarlo, me acerqué a él mucho, tal vez _demasiado. –_Mamoru, ¿Me estás escuchando? –Le pregunté. Él se sonrojó bastante, lo cual me sorprendió; y se apartó de tal forma que se cayó de la silla. No pude evitar reírme, y su queja no tardó en aparecer.

-Oh vamos Mamoru –Le dije –Has soportado cosas peores, te lo aseguro. Es algo admirable de ti.

El día del examen escuché su exclamación de alegría al saber lo que debía responder a la cuestión. Sonreí, un poco más atrás. Y, días después, cuando entregaron las notas, me alegré mucho porque había aprobado. Lo abracé de inmediato, siendo el abrazo correspondido. Nos quedamos así durante un rato, la verdad yo no tenía prisa; todo lo contrario, adoraba la sensación que me producía estar tan cerca de él, sintiendo su calor… Por alguna razón empecé a sonrojarme, así que hundí mi cabeza en su hombro para que no lo notara.

* * *

Esa tarde Miyasaka me acompañó parte del camino, hacía un tiempo desde la última vez que hicimos algo por el estilo. Todo fue bastante normal, yo le comentaba cosas sobre el equipo, y sobre lo extraño que notaba a Mamoru. Le hablé un poco de todo lo que había estado notando en estos días y el me escuchó sin decir una palabra, o al menos eso hasta poco antes de tomar caminos separados.

-Oye Kaze –Dijo –Estás hablando mucho de Endo, ¿no crees? –Y sonrío de forma extraña. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros mientras él se alejaba un poco más –Yo pienso –Continuó –Que deberías decirle que te gusta.

Me quedé parado ahí, completamente sonrojado mientras Miyasaka se alejaba. Mamoru… él no… él no me gustaba… ¿O sí?

Decidí dejarlo de lado un segundo. Me gustara o no, realmente quería invitarle algo para felicitar su nota. Aunque técnicamente no era una nota tan buena, se había esforzado.

Al llegar a mi casa lo llamé y le dije para ir a comer un helado. Empezó negándose, pero…

-¡Oh, vamos Mamoru! Tú siempre me haces presentes, y siento que yo no hago nada por ti. Además, ¡Es un helado! ¡No puedes rechazar un helado! –Le dije.

Escuché su suspiro al otro lado de la línea -¿No haces nada por mí? Ichi, ¡Tú siempre estás ahí! Me ayudas a pesar de lo torpe que soy, y siempre has sido bueno conmigo… -De pronto se detuvo. Sentí como me sonrojaba, y me pregunté a mí mismo qué me pasaba. A la final, Mamoru aceptó.

Camino a su casa, irremediablemente pensé en lo que me había dicho… ¡No, él no era torpe! Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero eso no era lo importante. Y, ¡Él también ha sido muy bueno conmigo! Incluso cuando yo me dejé influenciar por el instituto alien, él siguió siendo el mismo conmigo…

_Porque me quería._

Sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de dar tantas vueltas, y seguí mi camino. Cuando llegué, Mamoru iba saliendo, mientras se despedía de su madre. Lo saludé normalmente. Parecía recién bañado… y algo animado.

* * *

En la heladería, nos encontramos con Hiroto y Midorikawa… Este último nos preguntó si estábamos en una cita. Yo me sonrojé y negué sin poder decir más. Luego de que Hiroto le dijera algo a Mamoru que lo dejó pasmado, desaparecieron sin más.

-¿Mamoru? –Pregunté -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –Y me miró. Yo seguía algo sonrojado, pero tenía una expresión seria. Él, de la nada, tomó mis cachetes y los estiró -¡Sonríe, Ichi-san! –Lo de los cachetes me había dolido, pero no puede evitar reír y pedir que me soltara, aunque no lo hizo.

Se quedó mirándome, y yo a él. Su expresión era dulce y tranquila y el brillo de sus ojos que extrañaba pareció iluminar aún más, y era un brillo más intenso que la felicidad que solía rodearlo. Me sonrojé un poco más, y no supe por qué.

Entonces lo estaba besando, lo cual lo dejó en shock. Me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y me levanté de golpe. Me disculpé, pero el no cambió su expresión; me disculpe otra vez y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude. Aparentemente la época de lluvia empezaba, pero eso no me detuvo.

* * *

Al día siguiente me inventé una excusa para no ir a clases. No me creía capaz de ver a Mamoru a la cara con lo que había hecho ayer. Estaba confundido. ¿Él en realidad me gustaba?

¿Yo le gustaba?

Escuché la lluvia caer fuertemente durante todo el día. Ese día había un entrenamiento, pero la lluvia nunca detendría al Raimon. Miraba mi techo como si tuviera todas las respuestas que necesitaba y así se me pasó el oscuro día.

A la tarde, mi teléfono vibró. Lo revisé: Era Fubuki.

-¿Aló? –Dijo él.

-Hola Fubuki…

-Kazemaru, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Primero tú no te presentas hoy. Segundo, Endo está más desconcentrado que nunca. Tercero, Mido los vio en la heladería ayer en algo que parecía una _cita._

_¡Maldito Midorikawa Ryuji!_

-¿Y qué?

-¡Y qué? Kazemaru, ¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Todos aquí sabemos que le gustas a Endo!

-Un segundo, ¿Qué?

Fubuki suspiró –Le gustas a Endo, Kazemaru. No puedo creer que nunca te hayas dado cuenta.

-Soy un idiota, ¿verdad?

-Más importante que eso Kaze, es la siguiente pregunta: ¿A ti te gusta Endo?

Suspiré –Bueno, yo… este… creo que… -Respiré profundamente –Sí.

-Bien –Y de pronto colgó. Vale, no había entendido el verdadero propósito de la llamada, pero realmente me sentía como un estúpido al no haberme dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Mamoru.

Pero todo se pasó unos diez minutos después, cuando escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre fuera de la ventana.

* * *

_**(1) **_**Habrán escuchado ustedes de un titán de la mitología griega que cargaba el mundo sobre sus hombros, ¿No? Lo hayan hecho o no, era Atlas. **

**Carla: Sé que seguro este capítulo fue súper aburrido puesto que es lo mismo que los otros pero del punto de vista de Kaze (¿?) Por eso el nombre xD (Ya saben, Kaze=Viento). Pero me siento genial luego de haberlo escrito de un solo trancazo :') No sé por qué, quizá porque tengo varios caps por ahí sin terminar xD **

**¿Pueden creer que empecé a las dos de la madrugada? Ahorita son las seis, y no he dormido en toda la puñetera noche xd**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado y si es así no olviden dejar un review e.é**

**SAYONARA-MATTA-NEE **

**PD: Luego de este será un capítulo más, y un epílogo, vale? **


End file.
